Earthquake!
by msrachberry
Summary: The title is pretty selfexplantory. There is an earthquake and a big surprise. LoVe, duh!
1. Chapter 1

Earthquake!

Chapter One

You would think that living in California my whole life would have prepared me for what happened. But it didn't. Nothing can truly prepare you for what happened. It was suppose to be just and ordinary day. I was meeting Logan that night for a special date. Although, he didn't tell me why it was special.

Veronica looked in the mirror as she put the finishing touches on her make up. She looked at her watch and realized that she was running late and had to get going or Logan might think that she was standing him up. She was never one to be completely punctual. She quickly ran out of the bathroom and yelled to let her father know that she was leaving. She headed out the door and into her car. She started the car and turned the radio her favorite station. She was defiantly going to be late. "God I hope Logan doesn't think I'm standing up" she thought to herself. "He hasn't even told me why tonight is so special."

Eventually she pulled up to a restaurant called "Luigi's" and parked the car. She could see Logan's yellow x-terra and was relieved that he hadn't left. She walked in and the hostess showed her to the table where Logan was sitting. She kissed him on the lips and sat down.

"Sorry I'm so late, but it takes a while to look this gorgeous."

"And gorgeous you are. Are you ready to order?"

"Yeah I'll just get the lasagna."

Logan ordered Lasagna for both of them.

"So why is this night so special exactly?"

"In due time, my dear, in do time."

"And where are you from, the 20s?" Veronica gave him one of those, _that was so funny it was stupid_, looks. The kind she gives her dad whenever he talks about how "cool" he was in the 80s.

"Sorry, I guess I didn't bring my best material with me tonight."

"Really? No! I would have never guessed."

"You're sure snippy tonight."

"Sorry, I've just been like that lately."

"Oh, that time of the month is it?"

"You know, you think your funny, but your really not."

"Of course I am, sugar puss. Remember, that's why you go out with me? Or is it for my looks?"

"The looks. Oh, and the money. You see, as soon as the looks fade, I'm gonna start asking for cash."

"Funny."

"I thought so."

After a few more minutes of this Veronica excused herself to do to the restroom. Not long after she returned, dinner came. Veronica scarfed down her lasagna like an elephant. That must be some really good lasagna.

"Hungry?"

"Sorry, they just have the best lasagna. So, now could you please tell me why exactly, it is, that tonight is so special?"

"Well…"

No sooner than he opened his mouth something very strange had happened. Veronica, Logan, and everyone else in the restaurant, well everyone in Neptune really, started to fell the ground vibrating. And then the vibrating quickly turned into shaking. Things started falling off the walls and you could hear the whole town screaming all the way from San Diego. Logan grabbed Veronica and pulled her under the table, fearing that the lights and chandeliers would soon start falling from the ceiling.

"Logan, what's going on?!"

"It's an earthquake, Veronica. Now stay under the table, I don't want you getting hurt, okay?" 

"Okay."

Logan grabbed Veronica with one arm while still trying to hold down the table with other. He could tell she was scared because she had a death grip on him and she had started crying. She had apparently never been in an earthquake before. He kept trying to reassure her that everything was going to be all right, but he could tell she wasn't buying it. And after a while, even he had to question his own words. It had been quite a while since the shaking had started and it had yet to stop. Even though he had lost count of how long it had been he figured that it shouldn't last this long. And, then no sooner had he had that thought the chandelier that was once attached to the ceiling above them came crashing down, causing the table to cave in on them. After this the shaking stopped and Logan couldn't move, what with the million pound ceiling ornament lying on top of him. He was pretty sure the only reason that he was still conscious was because of all the weight lifting classes he had been taking. The mere thought of that scared the hell out of him. He knew that Veronica was small but she was strong. Maybe she's okay.

"Veronica! Veronica! Veronica if you can hear me please say something, anything!"

There was no response. Before long, Logan could feel the gigantic weight being lifted off of him. Two firemen had been passing by the restaurant on there way to responding to a "kitten stuck in a tree" call. They were very lucky. After they lifted up the table, Logan realized that his right arm was most definitely broken. He had some cuts and bruises down his face, arms, and legs, but other than that he was fine. He was extremely lucky. Then, he saw Veronica. She had cuts, scrapes, and bruises all over her body. He didn't know if anything was broken because she didn't move. It became apparent that she was out cold. Logan tried screaming her name but nothing could wake her up. Since everyone else in the restaurant had come out fine, they rushed Veronica in the ambulance first. Logan rode with her. Not because he wanted to get checked out, but because he was scared that maybe this time, Veronica wouldn't make. He began to pray, begging Meg, Lynn, and Lilly of course to watch out for Veronica. (She had always told Logan the reason they always made it through everything that they did was because while most people were lucky to have one guardian angel, they had three.) He told them that Veronica needed them now more than ever. He begged for one more chance with her, and that if he got it, he would never hurt or take her for granted ever again like had so many times in the past. But things have changed. And so has Logan's heart. He was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with Veronica Mars.

_So what did you guys think? This my first original fanfic and the first chapter of many more to come. __**Review! Review! Review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG!!! I have never had so many reviews for one story after just one day!!! I am so happy that I'm gonna write the next chapter right now!!!**

Chapter Two

"Where am I?" That was the thought that entered Veronica's mind as she started to open her eyes. It was pitch black everywhere. She assumed she was lying on the floor. The only problem was that she couldn't see a floor or walls. Well, I take that back. There was a floor, but only directly around her. The light was the same way.

"Where am I?" she finally said out loud.

"You're here."

"Who was that?"

"It's a ghoooost!! Wooooooohoooooo!!"

"Lily, is that you?"

"And just as I thought I was so convincing as a ghost."

"Uhh-oh"

"Uhh-oh? What Uhh-oh? Why do you say that every time I show up?"

"Because every time you show up, that mean's that something bad has happened."

"It does not. Oh wait, yeah it does. Well, it's not all bad."

"What happened?"

"How do I put this as gently as possible? You are with child."

"What?"

"You've been knocked up, there's a bun in the oven, wake up and smell the coffee Veronica Mars! You're pregnant!"

"No, Lily. I cannot be pregnant. My father has a gun, he will kill me. And then he will dance on my grave."

"Relax, you're gonna be fine. Logan on the other hand…"

"Dad's gonna shoot Logan?!"

"Chill Veronica, Logan's gonna be fine. I was just kidding. What you should be worried about is weather or not the baby's gonna make it."

"Make it? What do you mean make it?"

"You don't remember? The earthquake, the chandelier, the ambulance. None of this ring's a bell?"

"No."

"Well, that might have something to do with you being unconscious."

As soon as Lily said that, the floor suddenly became visible. It was made hard glass and you could see clearly through it. Below, was a hospital room. A petite blonde girl was lying in the bed with an oxygen mask attached. She was also hooked up to a machine that measured her heart rate. (A/N: I believe that's called a cardiac monitor.) She was obviously under careful watch. By her side stood a young man that with a sling around his right arm. He was cut and bruised all over and holding on tightly to her hand. He looked as if he was waiting for her to wake up.

"Is that me?"

"Yeah, you got hit pretty bad."

"Well, how do I wake up?"

"Only you can answer that Veronica Mars. Anyway, I have to go, so bye for now."

"No, please Lily, don't go. I wanna wake up, I wanna wake up, I really wanna wake up…"

(SCENE)

Back in the hospital room Logan was holding Veronica's hand. He was determined not to let go until she woke up. She had been like this for three hours. No movement whatsoever. She couldn't leave him she just couldn't. Suddenly the doctor came in and said that he wanted to talk to Logan in the hallway.

"What is it? Is she ganna be okay?"

"She was lucky. There was no internal bleeding. She did sprain her wrist and she has a mild concussion. Hopefully, she'll wake up soon. Other than that, they're gonna be find."

"They?"

"Yes, we did some blood tests and she's about five weeks pregnant. We assumed she knew."

"No, I don't think she did."

"Oh, well maybe you can give her the good news when she wakes up."

"Yeah, I'll be sure to do that."

Logan went back into the hospital room and held tight to Veronica's hand. He started speaking to her hoping that would help her wake up.

"Hey, guess what? You're gonna be okay, all you have to do is wake up. The doctor says you're pregnant. That's kind of ironic. See I was gonna ask you to marry me tonight. I bought a ring and everything. You would have been so surprised. That's why tonight was going to be so special, see, I was going to propose. I love you Veronica. I love you and I can't get you out of my head. Even when I hated you or I was mad at you. Even those years that I treated you like crap. For a while I was scared about that. You know, I was in love with you and my girlfriend was dead. Love is happy and thought I wasn't supposed to be happy. So I took all my anger at myself out on you. Then I realized that maybe the reason I couldn't get you out of my head was because maybe you were suppose to be there. I love you. I love you so much. Just, please wake up."

"Logan"

"Veronica your awake, how much did you hear?"

"Everything. Logan that was the sweetest thing that you have ever said to me."

"So will you? Marry me, that is?"

"Of course I will Logan, I love you so much."

This made Logan so happy that he lunged toward her and kissed with the most passionate kiss he ever had. Suddenly the doctor came burst in to find Veronica awake.

"Oh good, your awake. I'm assuming that you husband has told you the good news."

"Yeah, he did.

"Well, in that case, you can go home any time you'd like. Just stop at the front desk to make appoints to start a prenatal program."

"Okay, we will. Logan can we leave now. I wanna go ahead and tell my dad the news now and get it it over with."

"Okay, let's go."

(SCENE)

Veronica and Logan walk into her home the next day. After they left the hospital they decided to wait until the next day to tell him. Traffic was so backed up from the earthquake that they decided that she would stay at Logan's in case of any aftershocks.

"Dad?"

"I'm in here honey. Oh I was so worried. Why didn't you come home?"

"Well I sprained my wrist and we had to go to the hospital to get it bandaged." She decided to leave out the part about the concussion. He had obviously worried enough.

"Well, why didn't you call? I assumed you stayed with Logan."

"Well, there's something we have to tell you and we didn't want to tell you over the phone.

"Okay, I'm listening."

"Dad, when I went to the hospital they did some blood tests to make sure I was okay, and they found out I was pregnant. I know your probably mad right now but I want to keep the baby and Logan and I are gonna get married. He was going to ask me tonight anyway so it's not just because I'm pregnant and Dad he said the sweetest thing when he thought I was out of it and…"

"You were unconscious?" Nice going Veronica. You blew it.

"Yeah, but only for a little while. Logan tried to call you but the doctor told him the phone lines were out, you know from the earthquake and all. Dad please don't hate me." Veronica suddenly started to cry. She fell into her father's arms.

"Oh Honey, I couldn't never hate you. I'm a little shocked, but I'm not quite mad. From what you say, Logan really seems to loves you. I'll support you whatever you do."

Veronica gets up starts to dry her tears. "Thanks dad. I really…Oh god…"

Veronica suddenly runs out of the room with her hand over her mouth headed for the bathroom. Gagging sounds can be heard coming from the bathroom. A few minutes later she returns.

"Well if this is what morning sickness is like, then I don't like it one bit. I'm sorry to have to leave so soon dad, but I promised I'd meet Logan before lunch. We're gonna pick out a house together, he says a hotel as not exactly an ideal place to raise a child."

"Will you be home for dinner?"

"Yeah"

"Veronica"

"What?"

"I will always love you no matter what. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, I do."

_This was so much fun to write. I almost never wanted it to end. __**Review! Review! Review!**_

**Responses**

**.SoDa.PoP9. – **I have too. That's how come I wrote it. I'm glad that you like it. I was always surprised they never had one in the show. I was watching a red cross video in health class on earthquake safety the other day and the guy who played Logan's day was on it and that's how I came to think of the story.

**VMLoVeR87 – **I'm updating right now! I'm glad you loved the story.

**ange87** – The story I guess takes place about a year or so in the future. Veronica's dad is sheriff. Veronica broke up with Piz before she left but they are friends. He is dating Parker. Her Logan got back together when she came back from the internship and have been together ever since.

**xosummerxo** – the same answer as above. thnx for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Oh my God"

"Say it"

"Logan, this house is gorgeous"

"Now say it"

"Fine, you were right"

"And it's about time you admit it"

"Well don't get used to it"

"Okay, so are we sure, this is absolutely the house we want?"

"I'm sure, are you?"

"Yeah, let's buy it."

The house was a lot like the house were Logan grew up. They both decided that they didn't want to live there. Too many painful memories. So with both his parents dead and Trina living in Australia, they decided to sell that house and buy a new one. They had found the perfect house to live in. It had six bedrooms, four bathrooms, a large kitchen, a pool, a library and stairs. That meant it was two floors. Something Veronica hadn't seen in a house where she lived in a long time. For them, it was the perfect home.

"So, do you want to get married before or after you have the baby?"

"I think we should wait until after, that way no one will think that you only married because of the baby."

"Okay"

"But we don't have to wait until then to move in together. We can do that as soon as we buy the house."

"That sounds good. Veronica, will you make me a promise?"

"What?"

"That while you are pregnant, you will try and keep yourself from getting into so many dangerous situations. I don't you or the baby getting hurt."

"Logan, I promise that I will not do anything to purposely endanger the life of this child."

"That is all I ask. That, and that you and I head to my place and celebrate the finding of this oh so wonderful house."

"Hmm…let's do."

(SCENE) The next morning at Logan's place.

(Veronica's POV)

This is perfect. I love it when he holds me like this. He was so wrong, cuddling is the best part. He's gonna make such a great dad. I can't believe that I'm not sitting on the bathroom floor bawling my eyes out. I always thought that if I got pregnant that I'd keep it to myself and run away or something. I never even wanted to have children. But now that I am it's…Oh God…not again.

"And the morning sickness begins. You okay?"

"What…do you…think?"

"I'm guessing, no"

(SCENE) A week or so later

"Wake up"

"Five more minutes"

"You said that twenty minutes ago. Now get up, you have a doctor's appointment in and hour and if you're not up I'm going without you and that will make me look very stupid."

"Then look stupid"

"That must be her hormones" he said under his breath.

"What did you say?!"

"Nothing, sugar puss"

"Logan, if I get up, I will throw up"

"That's called morning sickness, sweetie"

"I am aware that honey, but I don't like it"

"That is why it is morning _sickness_. If it were fun, they would call it something else."

With this Veronica starts to cry. Logan rushes to her not realizing that it is only her hormones.

"Oh, sweetie, what's the matter?"

"I am pregnant, I'm gonna get fat and you not gonna love me anymore." She continues to cry." Logan starts to laugh under his breathe. Sometimes, emotional pregnant women are just funny.

"Oh, that's silly. You're not gonna get fat, that's only gonna be the baby.'

"Yeah I guess your right. I'm gonna go throw up now." Once again, gagging sounds can be heard from the bathroom.

(SCENE)

"Is that the baby?"

"Yes it is. Would you like to know the sex of the baby?" (A/N: I don't how far along you have to be to know the sex of the baby, but we're gonna pretend she is far along enough)

"Logan, what do you think? Should we find out?"

"If we want to give it a proper name we should."

"Okay, we wanna know"

"Well, from what I'm looking at it's most definitely a girl"

"Oh, it's a girl Logan, It's a girl!"

"That's wonderful news"

"I was hoping for a girl. Logan, are you disappointed?"

"Sugar puss, as long as you're not planning on giving birth to the goat-boy, then I'm just fine."

"And what if I was giving birth to the goat-boy?"

"Then I would love him just the same. Now, can we go? Hospitals make me think of death."

"Sure, just let me wipe this gel off my stomach."

(SCENE)

Veronica and Logan pull up at her house and walk in the door. Her dad greets them at the door and tells them to come in.

"So, did you find out what it's going to be?"

"Yeah, but, Dad we were wondering if we could kind of have a big party at the house to announce the news to all our friends. Get everything out of the way at once."

"Sure, call everyone up."

Veronica made all the calls to get her friends over to the house. She told them to drop what they were doing and be at her house in two hours. Since no one was doing anything especially important, they all agreed. She invited Piz and Parker, Wallace, Mac and Dick, and Weevil.

"Okay, Veronica, what's the big news. Why are we all here?" asked Mac.

"Okay, the reason you are all here is because Logan and I are getting married."

"Oh my God, veronica that is wonderful!" exclaimed Parker.

"There's more. I am also pregnant. And before you all get excited, he's not only asked me because I'm pregnant. He actually bought the ring before either of us knew."

"Oh, Veronica that is such exciting news. When is the wedding?" Parker was obviously very excited about this.

"We're gonna wait until after the baby is born to have the wedding, but I would like both Mac and Parker to be my Maids of Honor since I can't pick just one."

"Honey, you know your cousin Rachel is going to want to be in the wedding."

"She can't come."

"Honey…"

"Fine, she can come, but she has to sit in the back. And wear a mask."

"Veronica…"

"Fine, she doesn't have to wear the mask."

"And since Dick is my best friend, and you three are Veronica's friends, and we don't think anyone should be left out of the wedding, you four will be my best men."

"I have to admit, this is pretty cool superfly."

"Yeah, so get it out with, is the baby a boy or a girl?" asked Parker.

"It's a girl"

"Ahh!" Parker and Mac both screamed at the same time. All three girls jumped up and down with excitement.

"When is the due date?" asked Mac.

"It's April 12th, but it could come sooner or later."

"What are you gonna name her?" asked Piz.

"I don't know. We haven't really thought about it."

"Well, what ever you name her, make sure it means something. My parents named me Stosh and I don't even know what language that is."

"We'll be sure to do that."

The party ends with Veronica, Mac and Parker crying on the couch about how beautiful they each think the baby will look. The guys all agree, but say nothing.

**Okay, I want to do a survey. What do you all think the baby's name should be? I already have a name I think I want to use but if I get a better one, I might use it instead. Remember that it's going to be a girl and that the name should mean something, so tell me what your name means. Now,**_**Review! Review! Review!**_


	4. Author's Note IMPORTANT!

Okay, I wnat your opinion on something

First of all, my computer crashed and I lost everything and that's why I haven't updated. Second of all, I want to know if you guys would be mad if I just went straight to her having the baby. I can't think of another way to do it. I want your opinions.


End file.
